Fiction?
by Bianfie
Summary: What if the Twilight Saga wasn't really fictional? Real world and Twilight universe collide.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

What if the Twilight Saga wasn't really fictional?

Fiction?

Prologue

Bella's POV / Izzy's POV

Hey there! Have you ever imagined how would it be like if your favorite fictional characters actually existed? What about… how it would be like to meet them and have them become a part of your life?

Well… that's exactly what happened to me. This is the story of how I fell in love with and eventually married Edward Cullen of the Twilight Saga.


	2. Chapter One: Me, Myself and I

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Hi, everyone! I hope you enjoy this first chapter in my story. It's not so much but I think it's important. You can tell me what you think in the comments section and I promise to read it and reply (if you have an account :D).

What if the Twilight Saga wasn't really fictional?

Fiction?

Chapter One: Me, Myself and I

Bella's POV / Izzy's POV

Hi! My name is Isabella Swan. I know what you're all thinking and yes, my name is exactly like the name of Isabella Swan of Twilight. However, I'm pretty different from her. But instead of telling and boring you with the details of how different I am from her, I'll just tell you the story of my life.

Well… I've already told you my name and based on the Twilight reference that I've told you, maybe you could guess how much of a fan I am but in case you can't guess then I'm telling you now that I am a big fan. So, moving on, I'm seventeen years old and my birthday is on September 13. I'm also an only child and my parents are Charlie and Renee Swan. I know that I just said that I'm different from Bella Swan yet here I am telling you details of my life so similar to hers. I'll just make it clear that I never said that I was the opposite of Bella what I said was that I'm pretty different from her which means that I could be similar to her in some aspects. Okay, I'm so sorry for that short disruption. So where was I again? Right… I was talking about my family. FYI, my parents aren't divorced. They're actually happily married.

Now, you might be asking, what do I look like? Well… I look like a supermodel. I'm quite tall and I have an hour-glass figure that's to-die for. I also have a long, straight, honey-blonde hair and clear blue eyes kind of like a Barbie doll. Just kidding! I actually don't look like that but I honestly think that it would be so cool to look like a supermodel don't you think? I know that some might feel that I'm so superficial for thinking that because everyone is beautiful in their own way… blah blah blah. But in my defense, it was just an opinion and I also agree that everyone is beautiful in their own way. Okay, so going back to how I look, I have a height of 5 feet 4 inches which is pretty average. I also have wavy, black hair that is styled in a long bob that goes past my shoulders. I also have emerald green eyes like the color of Edward Cullen's eyes when he was human as mentioned in Twilight. I have a round-shaped face and I have pinkish-red lips that are a bit pouty because my bottom lip is a bit thicker than my top lip. I also have a fair skin and a slim body.

Now that you know about how I look like and a short background of my life, I think that I could tell you more about what I like and dislike, my hobbies and skills, and my personality just to help you understand me better. I'm gonna be so random in telling you about these because it's kind of hard to organize them in categories. Okay, so… I love to read. I prefer reading books about love but I read other things too; I'm not stuck to reading that specific genre I just happen to enjoy reading it more. I also like to cook and bake. I love creating beautiful and tasty dishes especially when people who eat these dishes enjoy them. I don't really enjoy sports that much because of my fear of possibly getting hurt and I don't like getting sweaty and sticky. Also, I'm a hopeless romantic. I think you can say that I love love. I'm also shy around new people but when I get close to someone I start opening up more to them. I'm not exactly comfortable with big crowds but I'm not saying I don't like being around people because I still like people. I also like being very optimistic and cheerful because who doesn't like being happy?

I guess that's all for now since you could get to know more about me when you read my story. That's just the basic things you might need to know about me. I'm so sorry if I bored you with talking about myself for so long but don't worry, my life would get more exciting, just wait and see.


	3. Chapter Two: Big Announcement

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Hi, everyone! Here's chapter two. :D Thanks so much again TwilightVampireGirl12 for pointing out my grammar error in the first chapter and thanks for those who read my story. I really like knowing what you guys think about my stories so please feel free to comment :D

What if the Twilight Saga wasn't really fictional?

Fiction?

Chapter Two: Big Announcement

Bella's POV / Izzy's POV

From where do I begin to tell you my story? Hmm… I guess I could tell you my whole life starting from when I was a baby but frankly speaking that would be boring and my life isn't really so full of interesting events. Maybe I could start from before what I like to call "The Big Change" happened.

My life was pretty normal before "The Big Change". By normal I mean that I have a loving family and a group of friends who I could trust and have fun with. We weren't rich but we have a comfortable life. I was also able to go to a good school and get straight A's.

Among my friends, I can consider one of them as my sister from another mister. Emma and I have been bestfriends since we were babies. We basically tell each other everything. Also, she's a huge Twilight fan so she understands my passion for the books and movies.

Honestly, I love my life because even if it's not perfect, it's perfect for me. I don't really want it to change one bit because I'm afraid that if it changes then it won't be so wonderful anymore.

So imagine my horror when my parents said we were moving to Forks. I mean on one hand I was ecstatic because that place was the setting for most of the Twilight Saga but come on who would want to move to a quiet town away from your friends and away from the city life that you've grown so used to? FYI, I live in New York.

I remember how and what they told me. We were having our family dinner then mom said "Honey, remember when we told you that your dad was being offered that chief of police position in Forks? Well, we really thought about it and we decided to accept it because since it's a higher rank there's better pay than his job now. It's also a quieter town so there's less danger to him." then she paused and sighed.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that… we're moving to Forks." she finished.

I was so surprised; it took a while to sink in. I'm happy for my dad, of course, since this is kind of like a promotion and my parents seem so happy and excited about it but on the other hand it means basically leaving the life I've grown so accustomed to.

"Izzy, I know that this is hard to take in but this could be a new adventure for all of us. Also, we could still visit New York during your school breaks so that you could see your friends." dad said breaking me out of my thoughts.

Oh well… at least I'm not being completely plucked out of my old life.

"Okay, but when are we moving so that I could say goodbye to my friends and prepare everything?" I said.

I'm not excited about moving but I do love my parents so I'm doing this for them.

"We're moving in three weeks." mom answered me.

And with that, they let me finish eating dinner in peace. I guess they're happy enough that I didn't fight them on this.

After dinner, I helped my parents clean up the table and wash the dishes. Thankfully, they didn't bring up the move anymore. Then after we've put everything away, I excused myself to go upstairs to prepare myself to go to bed. FYI, I didn't use this cliché excuse to sneak out of the house. I really did shower and do my nighttime routine. I'm not the type of teen to sneak out and rebel against my parents.

Anyway, after that, I went to lie down on my bed but instead of sleeping I thought about how I'll survive the move. I know that I'm being overly dramatic about it because, after all, I am moving with my parents which means I won't be alone but I am leaving my so-far whole life behind so let me have this moment.

However, after a couple of hours or minutes I'm not really sure of which one, I still can't fall asleep and I'm already so tired of my thoughts. I decided to re-read Twilight to see how Bella did it. I mean after her move to Forks her life was sorta cool except for the getting hurt part and being chased by mean vampires… right? I could probably take a cue from her.

After re-reading until Chapter 3, I decided that I've gotten enough cues from Bella and I should probably go to sleep already. So I sat up to turn off my lamp switch but instead of the light turning off I got sucked in some sort of vortex. There were lots of colors and voices of people but I didn't focus in any of it because I was trying so hard to not throw up. But eventually everything stopped and I found myself inside a bedroom. I started panicking because a) it's not my room and b) there's a boy in the room who looked exactly like Edward Cullen who was smiling at me as if I brought sunshine to his dark and dreary world. So I did the most rational and logical thing I could think of: I ran to the farthest part of the room away from him while screaming my head off and pinching myself to wake up from this beautiful yet extremely weird dream. But do you wanna know why I couldn't wake up or get out from it? Just kidding! I was never really sucked in a vortex to that strange room. After I turned the switch off in my lamp, the light turned off and I went to sleep. But if you did believe that I somehow ended up in the Twilight universe and I happened to squash the happiness and excitement you felt upon getting to the good part by saying that it wasn't real I'm very sorry for disappointing you now but be patient because I'll get there but now you know how I feel about moving.


End file.
